Josuke Higashikata VS Sakura Haruno
Josuke Higashikata VS Sakura Haruno is a What-If? Fanon Death Battle featuring two hot-headed healers from Shonen Jump. Description Its JoJo vs Naruto! A battle of two hot-headed healers! Two teen-aged hot-headed healers who can also pack a punch go head to head. Will Josuke's Crazy Diamond shatter or will Sakura succumb to the "DORARARA"? Interlude Done by Derpurple (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Healers, medics. Helping to support and heal their allies in their time of need and in the field of battle. It can be a dangerous job. Boomstick: Except these two, they aren't exactly your stereotypical kind of medic or healer. In fact these two are hot-headed teenagers who know how to pack a punch and kick your ass. Wiz: The illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar, the wielder of Crazy Diamond and Jotaro Kujo's uncle: Josuke Higashikata. Boomstick: And the pink haired extremely hot-tempered and giant fore-headed menace that is Sakura Haruno. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win...A Death Battle. Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? Josuke! Sakura! Who Do You Think Will Win? Josuke for sure! Sakura's got this! Josuke Higashikata Done by Derpurple (Cue JoJo ASB OST - Part 4 Josuke's Theme) ''' Wiz: In 1983, Joseph Joestar would unknowingly gain an illegitimate child but after a few years said child would gain a sickness due to DIO's Curse. However, his sickness was not like his half-sister's Holly Kujo's, as it was treated by a hospital. '''Boomstick: About 16 years later, the grandson of Joseph, Jotaro Kujo, visits Josuke and informs him that he is the illegitimate son of Joseph which makes him Jotaro's uncle...WHAT THE FU-! Wiz: After insulting his hair- Boomstick: A FUCKING POMPADOUR!? ISN'T IT LIKE 1999 IN HIS TIME?! WHY DOES HE HAVE A FUCKING POMPADOUR!? Josuke: What the fuck did you say about my hair?! Wiz: Yeah, no one should ever insult Josuke's hair unless you want him to tear you apart, only to heal you back to normal and beat the crap out of you again...Jotaro made this mistake and had to face the wrath of Josuke's Stand Crazy Diamond which easily matched and possibly surpassed Jotaro's Star Platinum: The World. Boomstick: Jotaro barely got out with a time stop, and from telling Josuke about the other reason he was there. A mysterious photo showing the silhouette of a man and his Stand hovering over Josuke's house. Wiz: This would lead to a series of events in the town of Morioh and have Josuke encounter many enemies and friends along the way. Boomstick: During these adventures, Josuke would show his combat prowess and intellect. As well as his Stand's abilities, limits, and its use in proper strategy. Wiz: Crazy Diamond is a short range Stand, limited to a reach of around 2 meters from Josuke, in contrast with great physical power. His Stand has the unique ability is to restore or revert objects or organisms to any previous state in their history. Boomstick: It can repair damage, heal injuries, revert chemical changes and complex structures to their raw components. For example it was able to turn a table into plain old timber. The difference from Josuke's restoration abilities and others is it's ability to also fuse objects. Such a person with a rock where they can be left for an eternity if Josuke chooses to. Wiz: Crazy Diamond is capable in trapping an enemy by restoring pieces of a broken crate around him; exposing a Stand formerly bound to an object; and tracking, by restoring a torn piece of clothing, forcing it to seek out and attach itself to its native article of clothing. Boomstick: However, if Josuke doesn't feel like taking your shit today, he can use his restoration ability to warp its target into an improperly restored and irregular shape. Despite this totally awesome yet BIZARRE (hehehe) restoration power, Josuke cannot heal himself, retrieve things erased by The Hand (erased by a void), or restore life to an organism. Wiz: Its not all that bad seeing how Crazy Diamond's immense physical strength pays up for it. Having been able to easily punch through abdomen of two people at once. Its strength is possibly greater than even that of Star Platinum's. Boomstick: Who did that diamond teeth breaking thing, remember? And is also Faster Than Light. And after Crazy Diamond has once successfully broken its defense and prompting Jotaro to question whether he could defeat Josuke at all without the use of Time Stop. Which is a really hard thing to do, I mean just look at DIO. WIz: Crazy Diamond is also capable of surprising an on-guard and fully charged Red Hot Chili Pepper who is at this point made of pure electricity and can move around and possibly above the speed of electricity. Hinted by it dodging The Hand and Star Platinum. Boomstick: Crazy Diamond can even outpace other Stands such as Highway Star in close combat. Josuke states that its strikes easily exceed 300km/h! Now you might be thinking: "That's just a hyperbole!" well technically it is seeing how Crazy Diamond should be able to go faster if it was able to catch a fully charged and on-guard RHCP and match Star Platinum's speed. Wiz: Josuke possesses substantial athletic ability; while his endurance is also something to behold, able as he is to survive exposure to several explosions generated by Yoshikage Kira's Killer Queen.' ' Boomstick: All in all, Josuke is a potential gentleman, kind and nice guy like Jonathan Joestar. ''' Wiz: He's a shrewd, confident and courageous, possessing considerable fluid intelligence and the will to win; like his father Joseph Joestar. '''Boomstick: And if you piss him off, hurt his friends or family, or mess with his hair he'll make you fucking regret it, like his nephew Jotaro Kujo. Josuke: Greato! Wiz: But will his Stand's speed, strength, restoration ability and his fluid combat knowledge be enough to take down the pink-haired member of Team Kakashi? Sakura Haruno Done by Shadow7615 (Cue Sakura Haruno Theme) Wiz: The Leaf Village was a peaceful village, but if the time ever came when they needed to go to battle, they had a number of various ninjas, The Sensory Ninja's who could detect Chakra from great distance as well as the Medical Ninja, ninjas that can heal dozens of wounds over the course of the battle, and one of the most famous Medical Ninja is Sakura Haruno.' Boomstick: Sakura had a bit of a rough start, almost like my own kid, always being misjudged because of something about 'em, for Little Saku, it was her forehead, which was so unnatural people would laugh at her for it. Wiz: However, while this was a problem for Sakura, that would all change when she joined the Ninja Academy, where she meet Sasuke Uchiha, who was basically the hottest guy in school, Sakura fell for his charm, and from that time onward, she always strived to be Sasuke's aid. Boomstick: Luckily for her, she was paired up with him and the class' least successful student, Naruto, all of which under the teachings of this awesome dude, forming Team 7, from there, they became a great team. Wiz: While Naruto and Sasuke were primarily Sensory Ninja with their unique gifts of being a Jinchuriki and possessing the Sharingan, Sakura was left in the dust, Sakura quickly became proficient with Medical jutsu abilities, allowing her to heal herself and her allies in the middle of battle, when the situation call for it. Boomstick: But just because she's heals you, doesn't mean she can't kick your ass, in fact, a number of far more experienced ninja have been sat on their butts because of Sakura, she can unleash punches so strong, they shatter and break the very earth around her, sounds... familiar... Wiz: For the record, her immense strength is due to the fact that so much of chakra has been stored in her forehead. Boomstick: Looks like it actually did have some use. Wiz: No no no, not in her actual forehead, but a mark on her forehead which shows one's accumulated chakra, only Medical Ninja can achieve that level, the only individuals to reach that level was Sakura and her teacher, Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. Boomstick: Hello! Wiz: Tsunade taught Sakura very important lessons, especially when it came to being a medical ninja, which was to keep her chakra reserves high, to never waste chakra unknowingly and to have a really good defence. Boomstick: All of which Sakura incorporated into her refined Taijutsu, while her Taijutsu isn't the best, she's certainly shown her physical strength to be overbearing to the unprepared. Heck, she even killed this chick with a single punch! Wiz: Sakura's also delivered punches so hard they can tear apart the very battlefield she stands in, but her greatest attribute is using her medical jutsu to survive lethal attacks that would kill a normal being. Boomstick: Hell, she fought with this puppet dude for 3 hours, surviving being impaled several times and being beaten up pretty bad, but she just kept getting back up, more eager to kick has ass than anything else. Wiz: And because her Chakra reserves were so high, she was able to survive all of those attacks with only slightly life-threatening damage, Sakura has also survived attacks from the likes of Madara Uchiha himself, and remember, his Truth-Seeking Balls normally turn people to dust. Boomstick: Except for Sakura! Sakura was also one of the few survivors who didn't fall victim to this red moon thing, and when this Rabbit Goddess chick came back to life somehow, Sakura in a combined attack with Naruto and Sasuke incapacitated her before she was finally sealed away for good. Wiz: However, even though she's strong enough to tank damage and dish it right back, Sakura is only a medical ninja through and through, unlike her peers, she never truly reached Naruto and Sasuke's level, and while she doesn't know too many offensive jutsu's, she already knows more than enough Medical Jutsu to pull herself through the battle. Boomstick: And on the bright side, she finally managed to get through to Sasuke, and then they had a kid. Wiz: Though for a long while, Sakura was the only one who would look after her, but that's beside the point. Boomstick: However, this chick can kick your ass if you're not careful, and if you try to fight back, it might not even affect her. Wiz: Sakura is perhaps the most resilient ninja's of all time. Sakura: I am Sakura Haruno! Pupil of Lady Tsunade, one of the Sannin! Don't underestimate me! Wiz: Alright it looks like our combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A MEDIC DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle '''''Done by Derpurple *Pre-Fight* *Starting off with Sakura's perspective* (Cue JoJo OST - Calm Sightseeing) Sakura is walking around Hidden Leaf Village searching for gifts and other assorted items for her "sweetheart" and newly wedded husband: Sasuke Uchiha. As she continues to walk past several shops her ears pick up a familiar voice. Familiar Voice: "All I asked is where did you come from and what's with your hair. It looks like some kind of cut shrub." ???: "What the fuck did you say about my hair!? Just look at you bowl hair and big brows!" Suddenly Rock Lee (the familiar voice) was sent flying backwards with a trail of blood flying out of his upper body area as he landed next to Sakura's feet unconscious. As Sakura looked up she saw three unusual looking people. The first one was a young man of above-average height and medium to athletic build sporting a small pompadour, resting high on his crown; the hair at his sides light and combed back closely. The second one was of an average build around 5 feet and 2 inches tall with slightly combed yet spiked hair. Both of them were trying to calm down the last guy, who was a tall, handsome young man of average build sporting a well-maintained pompadour but was rather spiky matching his current irritated and aggressive mood. Sakura drops her accessories and miscellaneous items as she chose a fighting stance and questioned the three identically clothed men. Sakura: "What the hell do you think your doing?! Why did you hurt Rock Lee! Who are you people? Why are your clothes so BIZARRE ''yet identical? Do you come from some far away village? Answer me!" The man with the larger pompadour motioned toward Rock Lee and after he was around 2-10 meters away from him, a green light glowed around him appearing to have healed him. Josuke: "The name's Higashikata Josuke, or just Josuke. And listen lady, your ''friend here just got off with me on the wrong foot. I'm su-" (Cue JoJo OST - Fists of Platinum) Before Josuke could finish his sentence he was punched multiple times in the upper body, mainly the head and his pompadour. Rock Lee sent Josuke flying and ruined Josuke's hair! The two other strangers with Josuke backed away and then ran for the hills. Josuke suddenly had a menacning aura around him as he stares back up at Rock Lee and Sakura. Josuke: *stands up, takes out a comb and continues his MENACING glare* "So that's how its gonna be huh? Greato! This is perfectly fine with me! Guess I'll have to beat a lesson out of you!" Sakura: *looks at Josuke then Rock Lee* '"Lee, I'll handle this. If you're seriously injured just go to Tsunade for now, I'll take care of this guy." Josuke combs his hair back to its original state with it being greatly more spiky than before. '*FIGHT!* Sakura makes the first move by flinging three kunais at Josuke who somehow manages to block them without moving a single muscle to Sakura's surprise. Sakura runs at Josuke continuing to fling several dozens of kunais and shurikens only for them to spontaneously break as they get around 2-5 meters close to Josuke's body. Josuke: *looks away in confidence and begins combing his hair once again* '"Heh, is that all you got? Just a bunch of shurikens and kunais? This might take to long after all." Sakura ignores Josuke's cocky attitude as she moves away from his sight and on top the rooftops, she quickly attaches explosive tags to several poison kunais as well as sleeping smoke bombs. Sakura quickly decides to reappear right behind and above him as the kunais are thrown, they are either deflected, redirected or dodged by Josuke. However, the explosive tags activate causing them to burst near Josuke which he quickly responds by jumping down on the ground. Sakura shoots a small sneer at what she assumes to be Josuke's cowardliness acting up rather than being his previously seen cocky attitude. '(Cue JoJo OST - A Party of Stardust) As the smoke and dust from the tags and smoke bombs clear up she sees an irregularly shaped bump in the ground as it is then revealed to be a stone dome surrounding Josuke! Sakura's sneer goes away as she jumps down with a punch on the dome only to be meet her face to Josuke's fist! The punch packed a lot more than she first thought, managing to make her flinch her head backwards and almost making her lose her grip on the dome. Before Sakura could turn her head she was on the receiving end of an uppercut that make her lose her grip and ultimately made her fall down on her back rather than land on her feet. Sakura: *gets up on her feet* ''(In her mind) "What's with this guy? He doesn't look that strong, he hasn't even used any ninjustus or anything! And yet he managed to knock me off my feet..."'' The dome around Josuke begins forming into a different shape, Sakura slowly approaches Josuke and waits to see what he does with the dome. She quickly loses patience and throws another kunai with an explosive tag attached and rushes into the cloud make from the burst. Sakura punches through the reforming dome as her eye catches Josuke's smiling face to which she responds with a handful of kuanis only for her to immediately be shot out with an invisible sheer amount of force that nearly rips her abdomen open and decimates the kunais in her hand. Sakura lands on her feet sliding against the ground as she begins healing her wounds when she notices the broken kunais in her hand. Suddenly the pieces in her hand begin to glow as Sakura spots the other broken kunai pieces striking through the air towards her as a few manage to hit her, she deflects the rest and dodges a few more. However, unbeknownst to her, the pieces will stop at nothing to reform with the broken source carried in her hands. The pieces once again follow her as Josuke is nowhere to be seen, though she lost concentration on him a while ago. The pieces scratch and stab Sakura on her shoulders, hands, arms, and back before she finally let go of the broken kunai pieces in her hand. The pieces join together as she simply observes. Josuke: *behind Sakura* '"Fascinating isn't it?" Sakura: "What th-" Josuke the nails Sakura's left cheek with a right hook, then a high knee smash to her chin as he elbows her in the face a few times. She is then once again hit by the unforeseen force that sends her crashing into a wall. Sakura regains her senses as she decides it time to gain the upper hand. She creates illusionary clones with her Bunshin no Jutsu as she hides among them to charge up and focus her chakra. '(Cue Naruto Shippuden OST - Departure To The Front Lines) *Josuke's perspective* As Josuke peers through the wall Sakura was shot through he sees a relatively tiny forest and notices at last a hundred clones of Sakura surrounding him seemly meditating with their eyes closed. Suddenly they all open their eyes and look down at Josuke. Josuke's eye are wide open in shock as all the Sakura clones come down at him, however as he hits them with his Stand, Crazy Diamond, they all disperse. Soon around 30-60 Sakura clones are surrounding him. Josuke: *smirks* "Greato!" *3rd person perspective* The Sakura clones rush him as the real Sakura runs around tree top to tree top throwing more kunais with explosive tags attached. Josuke would be overwhelmed if not for Crazy Diamond's speed which easily takes care of more than 3 quarters of Sakura clones. Despite slightly being occupied, Josuke managed to dodge and redirect the kunias that the real Sakura threw and pinpoints her position. Josuke runs past and disperses the Sakura clones in his way as the uses Crazy Diamond to knock down the trees around him and begins knocking the ones that Sakura were previously on. Soon most of the tiny forest has been cut down by Josuke's Crazy Diamond as he punches down one more tree, Sakura drops down and throws a vial of a knock out gas bomb at Josuke, who knocks it behind him. Sakura throws a handful more that manage to explode in front of Josuke. Instead of knocking him out however, Josuke used Crazy Diamond to restore the broken vial and its chemical gas back to its original state. She is dazzled and shocked in awe at such an ability. (Cue JoJo OST - The Battle Starts) Josuke quickly then begins restoring the wide range of chipped wood around them to its original state causing several dozen trees around them to be restored as he jumps on top of one, lifting him up to high ground. Sakura sprints towards the tree only to be slowed by flying bark and other wood chips. As she reaches the tree she begins punching it, Josuke begins breaking branches off of the tree and throws it down at her to which she casually ignores. Josuke smirks as he then restores the branches causing the ones thrown down to strike Sakura on her leg and back. This causes her to disgruntle in pain and send one last punch to the tree causing to fall down with great force. Josuke jumps off and has Crazy Diamond get ready to drop down his fist on Sakura's head, only for Sakura to look up and hit the ground below her causing a giant crater to appear as she jumps towards Josuke. Though Crazy Diamond's fist managed to jab her through her abdomen she begins punching Josuke in the chest and face causing several of his bones to break and him to spit out blood. Crazy Diamond kicks then strikes Sakura off, however she again lands on her feet and focuses her chakra while healing herself. Josuke quickly uses Crazy Diamond to reform the ground and the wood to cushion his fall. As he rubs his back and the back of his head, Sakura violently sprints towards him raising a blue flame covered fist as she runs. Sakura was just a few meters away as Josuke reforms parts of the wood and the ground into a shield and back away as Sakura strikes through it with ease. Her strike lands on the ground creating a greater crater and a massive shock wave that nearly brings Josuke down on his butt. (Cue Naruto Shippuden OST - Himoji) Sakura turns her head at Josuke as he readies Crazy Diamond to be on its best guard, Sakura summons her slugs and then straight away flies (really just sprinting/skipping with large steps and glides in the air) at Josuke and prepares to strike Josuke again. She is once again stopped by a punch from Crazy Diamond to her face and to her previously injured-now healed gut. Sakura: *slides backwards once again and slowly walks at Josuke* "Why don't you come over here and face my like a man so I can mess up that piece of shit on your head you call hair!" Josuke: *flinches as his hair begins to spike greatly as he gives a MENACING and pissed off glare to Sakura* "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR, FOREHEAD DEMON?!" Sakura's expression begins to let her alternate psyche take over as she just blindly rushes at Josuke, who begins once again reforming the ground around him to act as barriers to slow Sakura down. Sakura easily runs through them without a care in the world as she pursues Josuke who has run back into the village. Sakura breaks through the village walls and sees Josuke trying to run in a limping fashion she once again returns to her old tactic of throwing range weapons at him which he of course easily dodges and breaks. Sakura then jumps up and falls back down with a fist drop near Josuke, ravaging most of the empty village area around them. Sakura manages to run to Josuke before he could regain his balance from that fist drop and begins striking at him, only for Crazy Diamond to strike back. Despite being hit several times in the chest, abdomen, and the head Sakura keeps trying to strike Josuke and manages to elbow and knee him through the village walls. Sakura breaks through the rest of the wall as Josuke runs towards her, Sakura expecting him to punch instead is surprised to be met with the wall surrounding her. She easily breaks it apart to her annoyance as Josuke punches her in the gut he takes several of her explosive tags and kunais. He places one tag on Sakura's upper left waist area causing it to explode. (Cue JoJo OST - Determination) Josuke buys himself some time to combine the explosive tags with the kunais as he then has Crazy Diamond punch through her exploded waist with them and quickly backs away. Sakura's lower body explodes away from her upper body, yet her spine is still attached and to Josuke's disbelief he sees a rhombus-shaped symbol envelope around her body! Her organs, skins, and whole waist and other exploded body parts reform, she completely healed herself! This was Sakura's Creation Rebirth! Josuke quickly snaps out of it and attempts once again to break through Sakura's body with Crazy Diamond's punches. Crazy Diamond shouts its iconic "DORARARA!~" as it repeatedly sends a barrage of punches aimed at Sakura's chest. Crazy Diamond manages to create a gaping hole in Sakura's upper abdomen and lower chest as well as crack her skull, yet her Creation Rebirth continues healing her. Josuke realizes its best to wait for her to heal then tire himself out when he thinks of a plan. Before he can set that plan into motion, Sakura charges and successfully body slams Josuke all the way back into the tiny forest they were fighting in. Sakura connects swift strikes at Josuke who blocks the variety of strikes with Crazy Diamond. Sakura keeps on striking hoping to break whatever invisible force is blocking her attacks, only to be met with disappointment and a Crazy Diamond "DORARARA" to her forehead leaving a fist shaped mark on it. Sakura becomes greatly enraged than previously before as she rushes Josuke with more powerful and swift attacks, Josuke slowly hopes his plan can come into action. After another disappointment for Sakura as she is next hit on not only the forehead again but her chin and skull. After her wounds heal once again, Josuke notices the rubble from the walls, the wood chips and bark from the tree, the shattered pieces of the ground, and the huge amount of broken kunais and shredded explosive tags. Josuke: "Heh. Hey, pinky with the big ass forehead, why haven't you beat me yet? I'd was certain with your sheer strength and brute force you would have killed me by now. But I guess you aren't that great after all..." Sakura suddenly appears in front of a nonchalant Josuke as she is about to attempt to land another Cherry Blossom Impact when Josuke suddenly smiles. Josuke: "Gotcha." Crazy Diamond slams Sakura on the ground and begins hitting her with the various wrecked items and rubble from their fight. Then begins violently inserting them into the rest of her body causing her to scream in agony as every time she tries to retaliate Crazy Diamond shoves it in deeper and begins punching her in the head. After a good minute or so, Josuke backs away and lets Crazy Diamond lash out a barrage of around 160 "DORAs" at her, leading to her abdomen, chest, and neck being ripped open and her skull caved in with her rib cage and femur bones smashed. (Cue JoJo OST - Virtuous Pope) However, as Creation Rebirth tries to heal her, Sakura realizes what Josuke did! He fused the objects jabbed into her body making her genetic body mix with the inanimate objects causing her to be unable to completely regenerate! Before she could use any of her medical ninja techniques, Josuke walks up to her and crouches down to her current level. Josuke: *lifts Sakura up only for Crazy Diamond to punch her back down* "Here, if I heal you first. It will make it a fair fight right?!" Sakura: "W-what? I'm fully healed! Almost back to my original sta-" Crazy Diamond then smashes Sakura in her rib cage as it proceeds to lash out a number of 40 punches on her. Then Crazy Diamond slashes at her neck twice and two punches to the top of her head, ending with an uppercut to her chin. Josuke quickly takes out the various shards of the broken kunais and the shredded explosive tags as he reforms them and throws them in the air to make Crazy Diamond shoot them behind Sakura after having the Stand use the Restoration ability. This causes the shards of the kunais and the now reformed explosive tags to redirect towards Sakura's back and jab through her back as the tags activate, exploding most of Sakura's back. But Josuke wasn't done yet, as Sakura was still trying to regenerate with Creation Rebirth. He then quickly had Crazy Diamond "DORA" Sakura 95 times until both of the inanimate objects fused into her body as well her actual body was ripped apart to a certain extent. A last punch from Crazy Diamond harshly passes through Sakura's body. Sakura's body now bludgeoned to an almost unrecognizable bloody pulp, aside from her head and some of her body. Josuke then takes more objects around him, shoved it in her corpse and fused it all together into a boulder on a mountain side. Sakura would now be somewhat lifeless and stopped completely healing. Josuke takes out his comb as he walks away limping from the fight. *K.O!* Rock Lee and friends mourn over the fused Sakura's fate, as Josuke and his two buds get the fuck out of the Narutoverse through a J-Stars Victory VS ship and sail into the Shonen Jump Crossverse. Results Done by Derpurple (Cue JoJo EoH OST - Part 4 Josuke's Theme) Wiz: Well damn. Boomstick: Yeah, that was kind of...fucking brutal for Josuke...I mean all she did was-''' Wiz: Moving on! Sakura was definitely a powerful opponent, her destructive capability is leagues above Crazy Diamond's. Not to mention she has around the same amount of durability to boot. However, despite her great DC and durability, that was all Sakura really had. '''Boomstick: While Sakura was able to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke, which is at best massively hyper sonic. Crazy Diamond was able to fucking outmatch the faster-than-light speed and reaction of Star Platinum! But not only that! Crazy Diamond was able to outpace Highway Star which was shown easily reaching up to 60 km/h (roughly 37 mp/h)! ''' Wiz: Josuke has even stated that Crazy Diamond's strikes easily surpass 300km/h, however this is low compared to the fact that it was able to not only match Star Platinum, but also was capable to surprise an on-guard and fully charged Red Hot Chili Pepper. Who is made of pure electricity and can move around and possibly above the speed of electricity; hinted by it dodging both The Hand and Star Platinum who were shown to be around Crazy Diamond's speed '''Boomstick: Aside from speed, Josuke was also fairly smarter in terms of battle smarts. Sakura is at a disadvantage against Josuke for the fact that she is a poor combat tactician and strategist, tending to run into things with her melee and hand to hand combat. Wiz: Josuke however, while has immense strength with Crazy Diamond, tends to choose to play a game of wits rather than a game of brawn unless the situation absolutely calls for it. Just like his biological father and even his nephew, Josuke is a lot smarter and strategic than he looks. Boomstick: Sakura's tactics of running into a fight and using mainly her melee just plays right into Crazy Diamond's hands. Josuke can just literally bash her skull, and whatever other body parts, in with the diamond breaking and FTL Crazy Diamond which Sakura can't see nor touch. Wiz: And then fuse her with inanimate objects causing her to not fully regenerate. Continue this process and fuse her into a rock like he did with Angelo, and you have a winner. Boomstick: Sakura just couldn't shatter this crazy diamond, she just ended up stuck between a rock and a hard place. Wiz: The winner is Josuke Higashikata. Did You Agree With the Fight? Yes I did No I didn't Was the Fight Good? It was "Greato" No, it was bad Advantages & Disadvantages Done by Derpurple Josuke Higashikata +Smarter +Tends to have a plan +Combat Tactician and Strategist +Faster due to Crazy Diamond +Restoration Ability can fuse inanimate objects with animate objects +Restoration Ability can reshape/reform your body +Can redirect, block, dodge, etc. Sakura's attacks =Loses control if you insult his hair -Can't heal himself -Wouldn't last long against a combo of Sakura's stronger attacks Sakura Haruno +Better Destructive Capability +Better Durability +Better Healing Factor (Creation Rebirth) +Can actually heal herself +Greater Stamina =Loses control if you insult her forehead -Cannot sense Crazy Diamond at all -Can easily be fused -Her tactics would tend to just work into play with Josuke's -Lacking Combat Tactician and Strategist Trivia * This battle and Josuke Higashikata vs Akihiko Sanada are twin episodes due to a tie on a poll ** It is also a birthday gift for User:WarpStar930 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:'JoJo vs. Naruto' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015